


As The Sunlight Came Through The Window

by Tadamochi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Indirect Mentions of Candy Crush, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short One Shot, lietpol, poliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: In which Feliks is a sleepyhead and Toris plays on his phone without noticing what time is it.





	As The Sunlight Came Through The Window

Feliks yawned, lazy with sleep. It was probably late in the morning already, but he still felt like he could drift back to sleep any minute.

When he stretched his arms, his hand accidentally smacked something and he heard an annoyed whine. It was Toris, who was sitting comfortably next to him. The poor guy didn't even see it coming.

"You're awake." He pointed out, rubbing his cheek. "Morning."

Feliks mumbled something, face buried on the pillow, that was supposed to be a _good morning_. He finally decided to turn around and face him. Trying to blink away the sleepiness, he found Toris busy with his phone. He could hear the faint noises and music of that one game he had recently become obsessed with. It was the kind of mobile game bored moms played, but it did wonders when it came to helping Toris relax and drown the loud thoughts in his head.

Still, Feliks didn't feel like being ignored now that he was awake. The blonde simply took Toris’ phone away with two fingers. Toris tried to grab it and stuttered something about finishing the level, but Feliks only gave him enough time to hit pause before putting it on his own nightstand, far from his reach.

“It’s too bright outsideee.” Feliks complained, squinting as he got used to the light.

“That’s because it’s almost noon, you sleepyhead.”

Forgetting about the brightness coming through the window, his eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

“I missed breakfast.” Feliks said, more to himself than to get any answer from Toris. “I missed breakfast on the day you were making a tower of pancakes with whipped cream and fruit.”

The realization hit Feliks like a slap on the face. Toris, noticing the way he was overreacting, tried to hide a soft laugh.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” He demanded.

“I only opened the blinds when the light of the phone started hurting my eyes.” Toris offered as an excuse. “I may have lost track of time too…”

He tried to sound like he was very sorry, but the look Feliks gave him was of someone who felt betrayed.

“C’mon don’t look at me like that.” Toris said, carefully tucking behind Feliks’ ear a few strands of hair so he could kiss his nose. “We can have breakfast for lunch, there’s no rule against that.”

“With all the syrup I want?” Feliks asked as he sat up.

“Yes, as much as you want.”

That made Feliks smile. He got out of the bed, quickly picked up Toris’ phone from the nightstand and then ran away towards the kitchen with it.

“If you’re not fast enough I will unpause it and play the level!” He shouted from the kitchen’s door.

Toris knew that meant Feliks losing all of his lives and having to wait forever just to play again. Not to mention losing his carefully hoarded boosters. It wasn’t long before Feliks heard his footsteps hurrying towards the kitchen.

He giggled. This was his free day, and so far it was off to a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> After all these years I still like Hetalia, and LietPol has a special place in my heart no matter what. I never posted any of my ficlets from 2010 so the nostalgia made me write something short and new for my old beloved OTP.


End file.
